


The Day Organization 13 Went Christmas Shopping

by Ice_Demon_Allysandra



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Demon_Allysandra/pseuds/Ice_Demon_Allysandra
Summary: This is a very old fic and I know it's May but....here it is anyway!Organization 13 go Christmas Shopping.





	The Day Organization 13 Went Christmas Shopping

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING...except Evil Furbies and the Nobody mobile. There are some Org. LIX references so if you're a fan, yay! I don't own them either. I wished we owned them though. But I digress. I own NOTHING!

()

Everyone shuffled into Xemnas' room of horrors and waited for Xemnas, who had called a meeting...at 1 am. "Greetings, everyone," the Superior began once he came in.

"I have important news." Roxas was hanging on Axel's back and rubbing his eyes sleepily. "More important than sleeping and cuddling?" he mumbled in the pyro's ear.

"What could possibly be so important at this time? Did you have a dream about flying pies again?" Xigbar asked. Xemnas shook his head and grinned.

"Get dressed in your Christmas best. We're going to the 1 am sale at the mall." he grinned. "Do we all have to go? Some of us just went to bed... " Marluxia groaned.

"Then you should not have been up playing your reindeer games, Mar...Mar...Mary?" Xemnas looked for the name.

"Marluxia." The pinket glared.

"Of course. Let us prepare. Saïx, prepared the Nobody Mobile." Xemnas declared, his finger pointed up in the air like a dork.

"What happens if we don't want to go on this little adventure?" Xaldin yawned.

"Then you shall listen to the Barney Song 8 hours straight on the My Little Pony World," their insane leader replied cheerfully.

"The Nobody Mobile is ready for us, sir." Saïx said upon his return to the pink, frilly living room with many portraits of Xemnas in frilly costumes.

The Nobodies quickly dressed and got in the car, which was really a mini van with "Org. XIII" spray painted on the side and "wash me" written on the back with someone's finger.

"How about a sing along?" Xemnas asked from the driver's seat. "Ooooh... I'm a little teapot short and stout...take it, Luxord!"

Luxord's head fell to his chin, and the gambler snored loudly. He and a few members had stayed up a couple of days in a row playing strip poker, all games he had won until he started hitting the rum.

()

They finally got to the mall in record time after running over a few red lights, nearly running over a family of raccoons, and stealing a little old lady's handicapped parking spot.

"Victoria's Secret has a sale," Naminé said while reading a coupon.

"Let's go there first. I need to find some things for Saïx," Xemnas said, skipping merrily along the way.

"Ooh, this is cute." Naminé said, holding up a white see-through teddy and thong.

Axel took it and put it against Roxas's body. "Yes, it is," he smirked.

"I'm not wearing this!" fumed the blonde.

"That's what you think," Xemnas said, plucking it from Axel's hand, putting in a shopping cart, and then marked off the list in his hand.

()

Naminé poked her head out of the dressing room. "Repliku, I need your opinion."

"Sure." The cloned boy stood there and waited.

Naminé came out in red silk panties with white fur trim with 'Naughty' written on them, black boots... and nothing else. "Should I get another size?" she asked.

Repliku had to pick up his jaw before he answered. "Why don't you, ah, turn around first?"

Naminé turned, sticking her tushy out showing the panties were actually a thong. It just screamed 'spank me'.

"Well?" she asked.

Repliku gulped. "I-I think it's great. You should totally buy it."

"Do I need a top?" She turned and bounced a bit making her tits go up and down…up and down. Up and…

"No. It's fine just the way it is," he quickly replied.

"OK! Thanks, Repliku, I could just hug you!" she gushed.

Repliku held out his arms.

She walked... right past him to the check-out line. "Maybe if you're nice when we get home."

Repliku pouted. "Ok..."

The group moved on to a clothing store.

"On that day, I was a woman." Xemnas suddenly began out of the blue.

"O...k..." Axel blinked.

"A foreign exchange boy named Pablo had asked me to the prom, so my auntie bought me my first chiffon orange dress that matched my eyes perfectly and a pair of white sandals with just a bit of heel and rhinestones in them. She did my hair with a ribbon that had a little red and a little gold on it. Then she put powder on my face and red lipstick on my lush lips..." continued the silveret.

"Has he always been this crazy or is this something new?" Roxas asked, not believing his ears.

"Every so often, he surprises us like this..." Zexion answered with a sigh.

"Sir, you're hallucinating again." Saïx said.

"He must have been sniffing Vexen's test tubes again." Larxene said.

The scientist shook his head. "I don't have anything that causes hallucinations THIS vivid." His bulging green eye twitched in its socket a few times.

"That night, Pablo held me close even though he smelled like stewed turnips. And oooohh! That Pablo could dance. Seventeen kinds of dances. Most of them had no names yet. I had a white lily pinned to my dress and Pablo had to steal it. But that was ok. And then...he made me a woman...right there on the dance floor," finished the nutcase.

"That's a lovely story, Superior." Vexen yawned in boredom.

Xemnas turned to his puppy. "Saïx, how would I look with chestnut hair with red and gold streaks and a cut like Larxene's lightning bug do?"

Saïx wasn't really paying attention since he was looking at a store that sold chew toys. "Yeah, yeah, that'd be great," he said.

Xemnas clapped his hands excitedly. "Perfect! Xaldin, you shall accompany me to the salon and ask for long, flowing locks of green."

"What?" Xaldin gaped. "But I like my hair like this!"

The silveret glared at him. "Do you know why I am the Superior, Number III?"

"A fixed election?" Zexion muttered from nearby.

"I can believe that," Xigbar said. "I mean, he said it was a unanimous choice, but I wanted my beloved Kiki to be our leader!"

"Who's Kiki?" Roxas asked.

"The home shopping lady!" the older Nobody stated as though it was the most obvious answer.

"The one who filed a restraining order against you for calling in too many times and asking her what she was wearing?" Larxene verified.

"Yeah, she's the one. And she was so cute about it, too."

Roxas shrugged and looked through his bags. "Hey, I didn't buy these," he said holding up a pair of blue panties with a keyhole on the back.

Axel pushed them back down. "Sure you did, remember? We were there, in that place, and you said you wanted it and stuff."

"No, I said I wanted a gingerbread latte and then left to go to Starbucks."

"And you got the panties along the way. You just don't remember 'cause you're still sleepy."

"But I don't wear panties...or underwear for that matter," the little blonde said.

"Well you should try every now and then," the fire wielder suggested. "Could get pretty kinky."

He turned and watched Xemnas drag Xaldin to a nearby salon.

()

"My subordinate and bestest best friend wants silky green hair with purple roots and his sideburns and eyebrows waxed," Xemnas told the lady at the register as he signed them in.

"No, I don't! Please, don't listen to him!" Xaldin pleaded.

"He's very excited and he hears voices so pay no attention to what he's currently saying," Xemnas explained.

"I am not excited, nor do I hear voices! Somebody help me!"

"Would he like to try our new hot tar bath for free?" the lady at the desk asked.

"Yes, he would. And do you do mudmasks here, as well?"

"Of course! And seaweed wraps too! And as a bonus, we insert a tube up the rectum to painfully suck all the impurities out and re-fill it with yogurt for a healthy body."

"He'll do that, too!"

Four huge, steroid-pumped guys appeared and grabbed Xaldin.

"!" the Whirlwind Lancer cried as he was dragged to the back.

Marluxia rolled his eyes and shook his head at the commotion before turning back to looking at some Furbies in a toyshop. He reached out for one...

"Touch me and you die!" it said in a demonic voice

"What the hell?" Marluxia gasped, taking a step back.

"I will give you an STD, hee hee hee!" the toy chirped.

Marluxia waved the cashier over. "Are you really selling such a toy to children?"

The cashier who we shall call the-cashier-formerly-known-as-the-manager-til-a-freak-accident-in-back-happened or Bob for short came over. "What's the problem, ma'am?"

"I'm a man!"

"You have pink hair...

"So? I happened to be born with pink hair. That doesn't make me a woman".

The-cashier-formerly-known-as-the-manager-til-a-freak-accident-in-back-happened or Bob for short rolled his eyes and sighed. "What seems to be the problem, sir?"

"This Furby is possessed," Axel suddenly said from right next to Marluxia.

Marluxia jumped back in surprise and asked, "Axel, when'd you get here?"

"Just now," the pyro grinned before turning back to the Furby. "But you know, I'd buy it as is."

"It threatened me with an STD!"

"I know, wasn't that great?" he laughed.

"How is that great? You think anyone but Roxas getting hurt or threatened is funny?" The Graceful Assassin fumed.

"Pretty much."

The-cashier-formerly-known-as-the-manager-til-a-freak-accident-in-back-happened or Bob for short sighed and tended to another customer. Roxas walked in with another gingerbread latte.

"What's going...aaaw! It's so cute!" he gushed over the Furby.

"Me love you!" Furby said upon seeing the cute blonde.

"Don't trust this thing, Roxas! It's evil," Marluxia warned.

Roxas picked the Furby up. "Aaw, are you evil, sweet thing?" he asked the grey toy with black spots and a pink mohawk and pink tail.

"Me love you!" the Furby chirped.

"I love you too. I think I may buy him."

Marluxia saw the evil gleam in Furby's plastic and painted green eyes. He quickly snatched it from Roxas's hand and held it away.

"Why don't we get you something else, Roxas?" he suggested. "Something much cuter and sweeter."

"Like what?" Roxas asked and turned to a certain snickering redhead. "Axel, you were here. Is that Furby saying evil things?"

Axel grinned evilly at Marly. "Nope. It was saying the cutest things."

"Axel! You were just saying how funny the wicked things this thing says is!"

Axel only shrugged. "You must have been hearing things."

Roxas turned his back for a moment to find his wallet.

"Me eat your heart. Hee hee hee!" the Furbie cackled in Marly's hand.

Marluxia dropped it and kicked it across the store. "Damn evil thing! I'm not going to let it eat my heart or give me an S—hey, wait, I don't have a heart…"

The manager-formerly-known-as...er...Bob recovered Furby, who glared with red glowing eyes and bared long fangs at Marly.

"Sir! That'll be 50 munny for damages!" Bob said.

"I am NOT paying for that," Marluxia stated.

"I will," Roxas announced as he handed over the money and held the Furby. "Come on, Furby."

Roxas took it out of the store, and Axel followed closely behind, grinning maniacally and rubbing his hands together.

Marly shook with fear and tried to stay as far away from Roxas and the Furby as possible.

()

Meanwhile, Demyx was holding up a few pairs of socks in the sock-and-book store and just could not decide which one to get.

"Hey, Zexy, which one do you thing Lexaeus would like?" he asked.

Zexion looked up from his Winnie the Pooh and the Hunny Tree book and glared at the aquamancer. "Do you mind? Pooh is stuck and I wish to see if he'll stop eating long enough to get free."

"Didn't they make a movie outta that?" Demyx asked.

"They say the books are so much better."

"Why?"

Zexion rolled his eyes but decided to take advantage of Demyx's naïveté by answering, "There is a hidden chapter in here Disney didn't want you to see."

Demyx gasped, completely believing it. "Really?"

Zexion nodded. "Pooh somehow mates with the bees' queen," he stated seriously.

"I've got to read it now! Demyx chirped excitedly.

He put the socks down and set out to search for another copy of the book. When he couldn't find one, so he ended up reading along with Zexion right over his shoulder, much to the illusionist's annoyance.

()

Xaldin soon came from the back room of horrors with his hair dyed and straightened. He was now sitting under a dryer awaiting further pain as he sat constipated.

"So...how'd it go? They pop your cherry?" Xemnas asked from nearby while he was getting his manicure.

Xaldin tried to seem happy and replied, "Oh, it wasn't so bad, actually. You should try it, too, Superior."

"My cherry has already been popped," the Superior said cheerfully.

"Just try it, sir. I know you'll enjoy it—and take Saïx with you, too," he quickly added as an after thought. He was still pissed at the bluenet for using one of his lances as a chew toy a few weeks ago.

"SAIX!" Xemnas bellowed throughout the mall, causing EVERYONE to stop what they were doing and look around.

"Superior, I'm right behind you," Saïx said.

"Saïx!" the Nobody leader greeted cheerfully. "I want you to join me for a waxing and getting our impurities sucked from our asses with a tube, by a fat Swedish woman with a facial hair problem named Helga."

Saïx just blinked at him. Once again, the Superior had a crazy idea that involved pain…

"...And... if I don't want to...?" he asked slowly.

"Then you shall meet Roxas' new Furby."

The Diviner shrugged. "Ok."

"OK to Helga?"

"No, no!" Saïx quickly said. "Ok to the Furby, sir." Meeting a little toy didn't seem so bad.

Roxas came in with Furby and got distracted by everyone in the salon saying how adorable he was and if he wanted to come home with them. Furby opened its green eyes and saw Saïx.

"Me kill you with an ax. Hee hee hee!" it giggled evilly.

"What the hell kind of toy is that?" Saïx asked.

"Me have rifle!" Furby continued.

"And I have a giant spank paddl—er, claymore that I can smack over your tiny body," he growled to the tiny thing.

"You will bow to me!"

"Like hell I will!"

Furby's eyes glowed red, and Saïx went down to his knees, his bottom sticking high up. Roxas turned back to his fellow Organization members with a cookie provided to him by Axel, who was now snickering with amusement at Saïx.

"What's Saïx doing?" Roxas asked.

"Saïx thinks the Furby is so cute that he's swearing his allegiance to it," Axel falsely explained. "I guess that makes it his alpha now."

"Get help!" the bowing Nobody gasped.

"Help for what?" Roxas asked.

"That thing is controlling my body!"

Roxas stayed silent for several minutes, looking from the Furby in his hand to the Diviner on the floor.

"...I think I want a sea-salt ice cream," he finally said.

Larxene came out of the weapons shop next door and spotted Roxas.

"Oh, what a cute Furby!" she gushed. "Is it yours, Roxas?"

"Yes!" Roxas stated proudly.

Furby saw Larxene whistled. "Me love you!"

"Aw, it's so sweet! I think I'll get one myself."

"I'll go, too, and help you pick out friends for Furby!" Roxas chirped.

"And I'll come with and make sure you pick the best ones," Axel said as he smirked at Saïx and at Marluxia, who had just walked by while trying to get to the store across the salon.

Upon hearing Axel, Marluxia froze. "Best what?"

"The best Furbies with the cutest messages," Axel nodded to Roxas and Larxene, though the smirk was still there for the other two.

"No! Larxy, it's a trap!" the pinket warned in a panic.

"Are you ok?" the female Nobody asked uncertainly.

"It said it wants to give me an STD!" he insisted. He looked at Axel and urged, "Please, Axel, tell her!

Axel shrugged. "I don't know what he's talking about. It just says "Me love you!" and lots of other cute messages."

"Liar!" Saïx howled, frothing at the mouth. "It just enjoys utter mayhem and destruction! It is the father of lies!"

"I found it to be quite charming," Xemnas chimed, wanting to be part of the fun.

"You would, you fat rat bastard!" Marluxia hissed.

Xemnas pouted and said, "For hurting my feelings, Marluxia, I order you to be raped by your own plants when we get home."

"You don't have feelings, you crazy ass! I hope you go to jail and a fat guy named Bubba makes you his girlfriend!"

"Don't make fun of Bubba!" Xemnas gasped. "He was very nice and gentle to me the last time I went."

Marluxia and everyone else who was in the store blinked. "Huh?"

"He was the second person to make me a woman," was the frightening explanation.

()

"What about these?" Roxas asked in the toy store. He held up a package containing the Four Furby Horsemen of the Apocalypse to Larxene and Axel.

"Oh, those would be awesome!" Axel laughed. "Definitely get them."

Roxas put them in the shopping cart.

"Hey! Buy 4, get the whole collection free!" Larxene read from a sign.

"Yes! Let's get 'em all!"

"You seem to really like Furbies, Axel," Roxas said.

"I just never realized how much fun they were," the pyro grinned.

Roxas just shrugged. "Anyone want a pretzel?"

()

Meanwhile, in another part of the mall, Repliku was leading Naminé through the food court, which happened to have more ice cream spots than any real food.

Naminé shivered. "Repliku, I'm cold. Are you sure I should walk around with this?" She pointed to the naughty teddy, thong, and boots outfit she was still wearing.

"Why don't you come closer to me if you're so cold?" the cloned boy suggested.

"Cause you might...Hey! It's Riku and Sora!"

Sora just turned from getting his sea salt ice cream when he spotted the two non-members of the Organization.

"Oh God...it's them…" he moaned.

"Oh God… it's them..." Repliku moaned, glaring at Riku as they two groups met up.

"Uh, hey… You didn't bring the rest of your group did you?" Sora said.

"I think a bunch of them are by the salon," Repliku replied.

"Hi, Sora," Naminé greeted, her eyes turning into lovey-dovey hearts.

"Hi, Nami..." Sora reluctantly greeted back. "What happened to your clothes?"

"Oh, Repliku's got them," the female Nobody said. She blushed and twirled around to show off her outfit. "Does this look good on me?"

"Uh...sure," Sora lied. He turned to Riku for help. "Riku, don't we have to get going to... way on the other side of the mall?"

"But Sora! I want to show you how I look in some of my other new clothes!" Naminé continued.

"Sorry, I promised Riku I'd...what did I promise?"

Riku glared at Naminé and put his arm around Sora's shoulders before he replied, "You promised that we'd make out by the fountains."

Sora quickly nodded. "Right-wait, what?"

"Come on, let's go, Sora," Riku quickly substituted, gently pulling the spiky headed boy along. "See you around, witch girl, other me."

"Other me, girlfriend stealer," Repliku mumbled back.

"What?" Sora and Naminé asked at the same time.

"Uh...Sora."

"Oh," the two said before Sora and Riku ran for the fountains.

()

"Can we please go home now!" Luxord moaned when they all met at Victoria's Secret again . "There's nothing left except to ride the carousel!"

Several Organization members covered the British Nobody's mouth, hoping their Superior didn't hear. Sadly, he did.

"Let's all go on the carousel, everyone!" Xemnas gushed. "Ooh, and after that, we can all go visit Santa! Wouldn't that be fun, cherry boy?" He smiled cheerfully at Xaldin.

Xaldin glared.

"What's a carousel?" Roxas asked as he had never ridden nor seen one.

"It's like a merry-go-round!" Xemnas explained as he went towards it. "Come, Roxas, you can ride on a horsy with me."

Axel grumbled in jealousy as Roxas sat on a white stallion that went up and down.

"Axel, I'll ride with you next if we have time," the little blonde promised as Axel sat on a dragon.

"Wee!" Demyx squealed while pointing. "Look, Zexy and Lexy and Vexy! A seahorse!" He quickly got on it.

"Oh, I get Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer!" Larxene moaned.

Zexion rolled his eyes and was about to turn away from the madness when...

"Pooh Bear!" he gasped. "Oh at last, you're finally here to take me away from these miserable people!"

He charged after a man in a Pooh costume.

The man braced himself for impact and patted Zexy's head while looking around for help.

Everyone else rode around and around until the carousel stopped and Xemnas begged for another ride. Roxas hopped off the horse and walked almost a complete circle around the ride until he found Axel's dragon.

"Want me to ride with you?" he asked, holding a giant lollipop and licking it

"Sure!" the pyro said happily. "Here, you sit in front of me." He was patting the tiny bit of space in front of him.

"But I'll be in your lap," Roxas blinked.

"That's fine by me!"

Axel pulled Roxas in his lap and Roxas bounced as they rode.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Axel said, putting his hands around Roxas's waist and his head against Roxas's back.

They went to Santa when the ride was over. Santa looked up.

"Oh God, it's them," he said to his elf.

Completely disregarding the incredibly long line of kids and parents, Xemnas charged towards Santa and sat on his lap.

"Hiya, Santa boy!" the Nobody leader greeted cheerfully.

"X-Xemans... hi... enjoying the weapons of mass destruction from last year?"

"Oh yes, they were quite fun and still are. But you still haven't done anything to help me in acquiring Kingdom Hearts. When will you?"

"I won't. You'll destroy every world and universe."

"Yes, to obtain hearts for me and my comrades. What is so wrong about that?"

"Everyone else will die."

"Your point is...?"

"I'll be out of the job!" Santa cried.

"No you won't. You can still work for me."

Santa sighed and looked around trying to think of something until he spotted one of the waiting children.

"Bring that cute little blonde boy up here," the man said.

"No! I'm not finished with you, yet!" Xemnas cried.

Santa sighed and massaged his temples. Then he finally thought of something and looked at the grown Nobody.

"If I give you a heart right now, will you go?" he asked.

"Sure! Xemnas chirped excitedly.

Santa gave him a ticking heart-shaped watch. Xemnas looked at it, then at Santa.

"What is this?"

"A heart," Santa said. "Take it to that fine gentleman lurking in the alley behind the mall, and he'll install it in you."

"It's not that simple!" He grabbed Santa's beard and tugged. "Give me a real heart!"

"OK!" Santa reached into a box behind his chair and gave him a bloody, beating heart.

"Oh joy!" Xemnas cheered. "What kind of heart is it?"

"I give you a heart and you ask questions about it?" Santa whimpered, tears forming in his beady eyes.

Xemnas's lip quivered. "But I…" Tears started to trail down his own eyes. "I only wanted to know..."

Santa smiled and said, "Take it and enjoy it, child."

Xemnas, however, still wasn't satisfied. "Tell me," he demanded, "or I'll..." He summoned one of his ethereal blades from his hand and had it against Santa's throat.

"It's the old heart you lost!" the old man blurted out.

"Liar!"

"Santa never lies," Santa said sincerely even though it was obvious he was.

Xemnas blinked.

"How is Santa able to get a heart that was lost to the Darkness?"

"Santa can do anything! I even cleaned it of the Darkness for you!"

"Santa, you're the bestest!" Xemnas squealed. He hugged Santa and was about to hop off when... "Oh, that's right, I didn't tell you what I want for Christmas."

Santa blinked. "Wait...that's not what you wanted?"

"No, it's not, but thank you for my heart anyway. Now..."

The Superior pulled a scroll out of his sleeve and unrolled it. He accidentally dropped the bottom end, and it unrolled all the way to the end of the mall. Santa's jaw dropped at the massive list.

And so, Santa had to listen for 5 hours before Xemnas finally left. Roxas came up and sat on the jolly man's lap.

"Santa... will you please adopt me?" he asked cutely while munching a candy apple.

Santa blinked at the strange request. "Are you, uh, sure you want me to adopt you? You know I'm busy all year long."

"Have you seen my superior?" Roxas pointed out. "Not only that, but my friend, Axel, keeps trying to rape me every chance he gets."

"What about the others in your little group?"

"They're crazy, too," Roxas shrugged. He was about to hop off Santa's lap when he suddenly thought of something.

"On second thought... I want the Ultima Keyblade for Christmas."

"And what is that?"

Roxas showed him his Keyblade and the pic of the Ultima in Keyblader's Weekly.

"That? Oh, sure, sure! Anything for a sweet little boy like you."

Roxas smiled and hopped down.

"Let's get pizza," he suggested to Axel, who had been waiting patiently in line for him.

"Wow, Roxas, where do you put it all?" the redhead asked, referring to Roxas's bottomless pit of a stomach.

"You know I'm good for it," Roxas smirked.

Axel smiled. "Let's go get that pizza. Cherry boy's buying!"

"I'm not a cherry!" Xaldin huffed. "I lost that to Ansem the Wise! Oops..."

"What the hell?" Vexen demanded. "You said I was your first!"

"He said the same to me," Luxord followed.

"Me too," came Lexaeus.

"Don't forget me," came Xigbar.

They all glared at the Whirlwind Lancer.

"Let's hit him with our fanny packs!" Vexen shouted.

And they chased Xaldin around the mall with their fanny packs waving in the air.

()

Meanwhile, Roxas was treated to candle-lit breakfast-lunch-dinner thing.

"How did you get the manager to shut off the lights and close for about half an hour?" he asked Axel.

"Oh, I have my ways," Axel said evilly, smiling at his new Furby friend.

"Manager was almost 'fired' hee hee hee!" Furby chirped.

"That's right!" Axel laughed.

Roxas shrugged and ate a huge slice.

()

Later, Xemnas called the Organization over to the water fountain after his heart transplant. The heart wasn't exactly his old one though...

"Everyone, we shall go home now and sleep for the rest of the day now that our shopping for Christmas is do-heehaw! Done. Under-heehaw! Heehaw! Stood?" he asked, beating his foot rhythmically on the ground.

Saïx smacked his forehead with his hand. "I can't believe he really did it..."

"What's wrong with him? Other than the usual stuff?" Roxas asked.

"He has the heart of a donkey in him," Saïx sighed.

"Where did he get a donkey heart?" Larxene asked.

"From that donkey butcher who was Santa Claus again."

Lexaeus snickered as he shook Xigbar awake. "I'll drive us this time. I don't trust the Superior with the keys, and you look tired."

"Yeah, I am," the sharpshooter yawned as he handed them over. "Man am I beat!"

They drove home and Axel had to carry Roxas to his room because the blonde had fallen into a food coma. Everyone else went their separate ways, excited for Christmas next week.

Marluxia went straight to bed and laid down for a nice long nap...

"Me love you... me love your brains splattered on walls even more," came the creepy little voice.

"Oh dear God!" he screamed.

A/N: So...review? PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!


End file.
